thelouvrefandomcom-20200214-history
Total Furry Island
Twelve teenagers from all across America have been brought to a rusty summer camp to spend their time, and will be competing for a million dollars. But these aren't just any ordinary teenagers. They all have one thing in common. They all are furries! It's going to be summer of fun, drama, yiff, leashes and whatever else you can throw at them, but in the end, there will only be one remaining. Who will win Total Furry Island? Cast *'Adam - '''Flamingo Kin - The Peppy Kid - *very weird, anti cishet, but acts nice* *'Balke - Owl Kin - The Know It All - *a s e x u a l , depressed, rude* *'Edward - '''Goat Kin - The Grass Muncher - *munches grass* *'Eveanka - 'Chicken Kin - The Indie Chick - *not like zoey, very aggressive but loves marina and the diamonds* *'Isabella - 'Zebra Kin - The Stoner - *loves drugs, blazes it, goes by as Bella* *'Jordin - 'Lion Kin - The Tough Guy - *ginger, roars a lot, aggressive, actually a little bitch* *'Marina - 'Dog Kin - The Edgy Goth - *fuck u im goth. ugh., i want to die* *'Neko Chan '- Cat Kin - The Weaboo - *notices bulge owo whats this kyaaa nyaa* *'Nicholas - 'Pidgeon Kin - The Messenger *likes to pretend to fly and be a messenger bird* *'Obesa - 'Pig Kin - The Glutton - *overreats and hates everything* *'Ryan - Duck Kin - 'The Nerd - *try hard, bad analogies, quacks awkwardly, lowkey hung* *'Squidkwanda - 'Squid Kin - The Shy Girl - *inks all over everyone* Episode Episode 01: "Do They Have Fursuit Dry Cleaners?" The scene cuts to Muskoka, Ontario, where Chris McLean stands on the dock. *'Chris: 'Welcome back to Total Drama, folks! Have you missed us? I know you've been waiting years and with that dumb spinoff show wasting time, well, I'm back, and today I've prepared something very special for you campers! Welcome to Total Furry Island! Twelve fursuiters are gonna show us what they're made of, and in the end, one will be crowned the winner. A small speedboat pulls up to the dock. *'Chris: 'Here's our first camper. Welcome Edward! *'Edward: 'Do you have any grass? *'Chris: 'What kind? *'Edward: 'Lawn trimmings, whatever. I can be your lawn mower. *'Chris: 'You know, I think Chef can handle it. *'Edward: 'I am hungry. I have strict dietary requirements. *'Chris: 'I'm sure you do. The second boat pulls up, containing a goth dog suiter. *'Chris: 'Hello Marina! *'Marina: 'This place is completely stupid. *'Chris: 'And being a goth furry isn't? *'Marina: 'You think this is a phase? *'Edward: 'Maybe. *'Marina: 'Whatever. Stay out of my way. *'Edward: 'Got any lawn clippings in your pocket... or? *'Marina: 'No, what? The third boat pulls up, containing a pretty pink flamingo, balancing on one leg. *'Marina: 'Ugh, wipe that smile off your face. It's too early. *'Adam: 'Honey it's never too early for those positive vibes! *'Marina: 'Excuse me? *'Adam: 'Those chakras are lookin' a little clogged honey... *'Marina: 'I'm sorry? *'Adam: 'Don't be! I'm just SUPER excited to be here. *'Edward: Do you think it's Bahia or Bemuda grass they use? *'Adam: '''I'm sorry, haha? *'Edward: Bermuda is very resistant to weeds, so I don't really like it as killing weeds in weak grass gives me a purpose in life.; *'Adam: '''Haha, okay dude! That's super. The fourth boat pulls up, containing a catsona in a schoolgirl outfit and Miku Hatsune wig. *'Neko Chan: 'Oooooohayouuu gosaimasu!!!! Watashi wa Neko Chan Desuuuuu~!!! *'Edward: '*bites nail* *'Marina: 'What is wrong with you? *'Adam: 'Ooh, you seem cute and fun! *'Neko Chan: 'This is super sugoiiii! *'Marina: 'Oh, so you're just a weeb. *'Neko Chan: 'Uwaaaaah, I am an otaku and proud! *'Chris: 'What the actual fuck have I gotten myself into. The fifth boat pulls up, containing a weird scrawny duck. *'Ryan: 'Hey guys! Haha, I'm Ryan. Do you like my turtleneck? *'Adam: 'Hey! Glad to meet you! *'Neko Chan: '*looks down* OwO whats this uwaaah *'Ryan: 'I-I'm sorry? *'Neko Chan: 'Kyaaaa!!!! Senpai!! please forgive neko chan!!! *'Marina: 'Your parents don't like you much, do they? *'Ryan: 'Haha, wish I had parents! The sixth boat pulls up, containing a very, very large woman. *'Obesa: 'Oink oink motherfucker, I'm a pig kin. *'Marina: 'Not a surprise. *'Obesa: 'What you lookin' at RL Stine looking ass head ass motherfucka? *'Marina: 'I'm GOTH! *'Adam: 'Oh my, you're bold! *'Obesa: 'Bold AND the beautiful. Don't forget it. *starts eating a chicken wing from her purse* *'Edward: 'You got any grass in there? *'Obesa: 'You a cop? The next boat pulls up, containing a thicc ginger lion kin. *'Jordin: '*crosses arms* *'Marina: 'Another tough guy? *'Jordin: 'You best believe it. *'Ryan: 'Hey! I'm Ryan! *'Jordin: '*raises fist* Who do you think you're talking to you? *'Ryan: 'Myself per usual! HAHA! *'Jordin: 'Y-you... b-best keep it that way! GRRR! *'Obesa: 'You fronting that white boy? The next boat contains a chicken, who jumps off the boat with headphones in. *'Adam: 'Hi. *'Neko Chan: 'Konichiwa!!!! *'Eveanka: '*pulls out earphone* Huh? *'Neko Chan: 'What you listening to? I daisuke jpop!!! and Miku!! *'Eveanka: 'I'm indie so you've probably never heard of Carly Rae Jepson before. *'Marina: 'Disgusting. Stupid plain white girl music. *'Obesa: 'Shut yo' white ass up, don't be playin' cause no one called your ass maybe. *'Eveanka: 'Talk more shit, emo. See what happens. *puts earphone back in* The ninth boat pulls up, containing a goth looking owl with glasses, adjusting them. *'Adam: 'Hey! What's your name? *'Balke: 'Don't even think about touching me. I'm A S E X U A L. *'Adam: 'That's excellent! *'Balke: 'Ok. Thanks. *'Jordin: 'Two nerds for me to smash? Hell yeah. *'Adam: 'You can smash me too if you'd like. The tenth boat pulls up, containing a squid who is noticeably shy. *'Marina: 'You gonna say something or what? *'Neko Chan: 'Ooh, just like in all the hentai!!!! Doki doki! *'Squidkwanda: 'H-hentai? :# *'Neko Chan: 'Hahaha!!! *'Squidkwanda: 'H-h-h-h-h-h-hh-herllll-looo... AAAAAAAAA! *suddenly inks all over everyone* O-oh my g-god, I-I.. it just... AH! *'Obesa: 'I would have knocked your ass out had that not seasoned my chicken well like it did! *'Eveanka: 'You bitch! Ugh! I need to get this cleaned. Do they have fursuit dry cleaners? The eleventh boat pulls up, and the pigeon boy attempts to fly, but falls over. *'Balke: 'An attempt was made, I guess. *'Nicholas: 'Hi everyone! I really want to fly one day. *'Marina: 'If you end it all, you'll finally reach the light at the end of the tunnel. *'Nicholas: 'Hey, wait... The final boat pulls up, containing a girl holding a joint. *'Adam: 'Very illegal. Loving this aesthetic, tho! *'Isabella: '*flicks joint* Hey dude, what's up? *'Adam: 'Just here, I guess. What's your name? I'm Adam. *'Isabella: 'Isabella. But you can call me Blaze it Bella for short. *'Edward: 'Not the grass I'm looking for. Suddenly, Chris calls everyone over to the campfire. *'Chris: 'Alright, it's time to the split the twelve of you into two different teams, okay? Wait, we're missing someone... The camera cuts to Edward chewing grass, only for Chef to throw him back with the others. *'Edward: 'Ugh, it is Bermuda. *'Isabella: 'You know, if you're looking for good grass... *'Edward: 'Keep it. *'Isabella: I'm good I'm hot I'm fresh I'm fly! *'Chris: '''If I say your name, move to the left. You're on the Screaming Phantoms. *'Balke: 'Well? I'm a s e x u a l so hurry up. *'Chris: 'Adam. Balke. Eveanka. Neko Chan. Ryan. Squidkwanda. That's you. *'Neko Chan: 'OwO hello teammatesss!!! nyaaahh! *'Ryan: 'We look a little weak compared to the others. *'Eveanka: 'Just you, twink. *'Squidkwanda: 'H-h... hey. *'Chris: 'The rest of you. Edward. Isabella. Jordin. Marina. Nicholas. Obesa. You are the Killer Plushies. *'Obesa: 'Only thing killer here is this new weave I snatched today fuckers! It ain't horse hair like whatever you got going on Marina! *'Isabella: 'Midnight blue horse hair? Whoa! *'Obesa: 'What's your zebra lookin ass on about? *'Chris: 'Anyway, it's time to get to your first challenge. Right now! Chris escorts them all to the top of the cliff, scaring them all. *'Balke: 'Do you like, want us to kill ourselves? Whoever lives gets the million? *'Eveanka: 'Ugh Marina if you win use the money to get a name change, you don't deserve to hold it. *'Marina: 'What the fuck kind of name is Eveanka? I'm goth. *'Eveanka: 'I'm indie so, you wouldn't really get it. *'Adam: 'Obesa your pores are kind of like your arteries. *'Obesa: 'bitch what *'Chris: 'To win this challenge, your team must have the most people successfully jump and land in the ring. *'Obesa: 'girl you know my wig gonna FLY OFF! yall got any staples? *'Adam: 'Y-you're going to staple your wig to your head? *'Obesa: 'Lost feelin' in that girl a while ago! *'Chris: 'Whenever you're ready, campers. The camera cuts to the Plushies team, who are all standing around. *'Marina: 'Anyone wanna' go first? *'Jordin: 'Yeah come on you pussies. *'Marina: 'If you're so keen, why don't you go first? *'Jordin: 'B-because, I. Shut the fuck up. *'Marina: 'I'm goth that's literally racism. *'Isabella: '*coughs up after joint* Am I black with white stripes or... white with black stripes? *drops joint* *'Obesa: 'Jump off and find out, bitch. *'Isabella: '*stumbles forward, laughing* I'm fresh Isabella slips up, and lands immediately inside the circle. *'Obesa: '''YEET Obesa follows while munching on a chicken wing, causing a huge tidal wave after she lands in the centre. Elimination Table